The Dark Lord Strikes Again
by ronluver
Summary: Hey guys here's my new story! I hope you like it. It's not my usual type of writing but i think it's pretty good. Its all about Voldemort and a reunion between 2 ppl. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N: My new story!!!!! Its not a Romance like all my others, I'd thought I'd try sometrhing different this time. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. By the way this is going to be aboout oh say.... a five part series!  
  
  
The Dark Lord Strikes Again  
  
  
"AHHHHH"!!! Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed, shaking with fear. "Oh my! That.. that dream...again! I can't take this anymore! That's it! I'm going to the Ministry!"  
  
Hermione was 24 now and it had been exactly 8 years since she had graduated Hogwarts and ten years since Voldemort had come back. Hermione has been having this dream ever since... a horrible dream of green light, screams, and a high cold laugh. Harry and Ron were also in the dream with her. Hermione began to cry as she relived what happened in the dream.  
  
She and Ron were running really fast and they were both holding onto Harry who was clutching his scar from the pain. Suddenly there was a flash of green light anf Hermione vaugely heard the sounds of Harry and Ron falling to the ground before Hermione screamed and woke up.  
  
It was just a dream, Hermione reminded herself. But she couldn't help worrying if Ron and Harry were alright. She hadn't seen them for the last five years. She knew that Harry had gone on to play Quidditch for England, but she no idea where Ron was. "Well" Hermione said to herself, "I am going to the Minisrty in the morning. These dreams are driving me insane and I think this may be the only way to stop them."  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ron Weasly sighed to himself. He was exahusted from work. After graduating Ron had gone on to become and Auror and he found he was quite good at it. He had succeeded in putting ten Death Eaters in Azkaban in the last eight years. Ron loved his job, but there was one thing in his life he really missed ---- his friends. He hadn't seen Harry or Hermione in years, eight to be exact. He knew Harry played Quidditch, because he had seen him on the news a couple of times, but he knew nothing about Hermione or what she might be doing. Ron proceeded to think this over until his co-worker, Neville Longbottom, tapped on his door and said "Ron, the new batch of Auror trainees are here, they want you to come and greet them."  
  
Ron sighed again. "I Suppose I'll be teaching one of them again... won't I Neville?"  
  
"Yes, you will." Neville answered with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Well, who is the lucky wizard this year?"  
  
"Its not a wizard, sir, its a witch. And I'm not telling who it is because I think you should find out on your own." Still smiling Neville left the office.  
  
"A Witch... hmmm... this may be interesting." Ron said as he left his office and went out into the main room to where all new trainees were gathered. Ron scanned the room, and noticed there was only one woman among the crowd. She had long brown hair, and from what Ron could tell, a very pretty smile.  
  
He walked over and extened his hand to her. " Hello, I believe I'm your new teacher... you are training to be and auror right?"  
  
"Hello." she answered in a pleasent voice, "Yes, I am, but I see I'm the only witch."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, it doesn't matter. So, what's your name... Miss, er..."  
  
" Miss Granger. Hermione Granger, and who might you be?"  
  
Ron just stared at her for a second, trying to take in what she had just said, then he smiled and said, "Ron. Ron Weasly."  
  
Hermione stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Did he just say..? No! It can't be. Hermione thought to herself.   
  
"Ron?" she asked in a slight whisper. All Ron did was smile in return.  
  
"RON!!!" I don't believe it! You've been an Auror all this time! Oh my goodness, i never would have thought that...."  
  
Still smiling Ron answered her. "Hermione! I can't believe this either! I mean I haven't seen you for eight years... and all of a sudden you just appear!"  
  
Hermione threw her arms around his neck and Ron hugged her in return. Then he lead her outside and they began to talk. They talked for hours on what they been doing, how life has been, and anything else the could think of.  
  
"Ron?" Herminoe asked " Umm.... how come we never kept in touch all these years?"  
  
"I Think because we had no idea what we were doing or where the other was, but that doesn't matter now beacause you're here and....and well now we can be just like old times!" Then he hugged her again. Instead of relaesing her after he broke the hug he held her at arms length, as if examining her.  
  
"You certainly have changed Hermione, I mean look at you! Your hair is all longish now and your carrying yourself differently I think, and you just look great."  
  
"Thank you Ron. You've changed too y'know. Your hair isn't so red anymore, its more aurburn I think. I see you have less freckles and that you're like five inches taller then me!" She said the last part with fake jealousy, bcause she knew she would always be shorter than Ron if she liked it or not.  
  
"But one thing never changed Hermione, do you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your eyes. They're still that soft chocolaty color. Full of the same feeling and warmth they had at Hogwarts."  
  
Hermione didn't answer for a while. When she did she said softly, "Your's have Ron."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well they are still the same color and everything but... they've lost their warmth and laughter...and fun. They've changed into looks of worry and trouble. Is something wrong Ron?"  
  
Ron sighed heavily and sat on a nearby bench. Hermione sat down next to him and waited for him to explain. "Well, you know about Voldemort and everything, I'm sure?" Ron questioned before continueing.  
  
Hermione nodded so he went on.  
  
"Well nothing really serious has happened until just over a week ago. You see... well... Voldemort has kidnapped someone."  
  
"Oh my goodness.... who Ron?"  
  
"He's taken... he's taken" Ron swallowed in effort to get the words out, " Oh Hermione.... he's taken Harry!"  
  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! HaHa.... sry i thought I'd leave you hanging there. Don't worry there will be another part.... IF I get 15 reviews!!!!!!  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here's to everyone who reviewed... THANK YOU!!! And I'm sorry for the forcing to review thing, that was wrong and i wont do it again, I promise!!!!  
  
The DArk Lord Strikes Again~2  
  
"What???" Ron you've got to be kidding me!!!! How could they take him?" Hermione said in a faint whisper.  
  
"Well they took him when he got home from a match against America, I think it was. Two guys from the Ministry were going to get him to take him into hiding that night and when they got there all they found was a burned up apartment with the Dark Mark on the door."  
  
"Oh my god Ron! That means that he's...he's.."  
  
"No Mione, he's not, we know because well... we got sent a letter from Voldemort that says if we give him Griggnots he will give back Harry."  
  
"Ron that it riduclues! You will not do that Ron! Will you?" she asked timidly.  
  
"No Hermione we won't! We are going to fight him and get back Harry on our own!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I was exhuasted. I walked slowly to my apartment after the match and fumbled with the door. Before I could open it I felt a pair of cold hands slip over my mouth and something hard hit me in the head... then everything went black.  
  
I felt my head hit something hard and it forced me awake. I opened my eyes to find myself tied up with my hands behind my back and my scar in searing pain. Somehow I knew what had happened.  
  
"Hello Potter, so nice to see you again, likewise I'm sure." It was Voldemort with his cold red eyes and white waxy skin, his face was inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my face. I however, chose not to answer.  
  
"Scared Potter, well don't worry I'm not going to kill you... yet. I'll let some people know your missing first.... besides Ron and Ginny Weasly of course."   
Ron? Ginny? How did they know I was gone. "How...?" I questioned but Voldemort interrupted.  
  
"Oh Ron is an Auror now, poor guy, thinks he can catch me on his own HA! As for Ginny, well she has been missing you something firece these past eight years, so she contacted Ron to see if he knew anything, being his BEST friend and all. Sadly he told her what happened and poor Miss Ginny is beside herself with worry..... doesn't that just break your heart?"  
  
I was speechless.... Ginny missed me?! And Ron was an Auror! That means he could save me! Maybe.... but I just hope they hurry.  
  
"Well until your little friends give in to my, uh, shall we say bargain.... how about we have a little fun?" Then Voldemort, laughing like an enraged luanatic, put me under the Curirus Curse again.  
  
Pain.... so much pain.... I fought against it, but it was too strong. Again I was plunged into a world of blackness as I fainted.  
  
A/N: What do ya think? Please review.... next part soon! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Here is my third part. It involves Ginny, Draco, Lavender, and Fred besides Ron Hermione, enjoy!!!!!  
  
  
The Dark Lord Strikes Again 3  
  
Ginny sat nervously in her chair in the Daily Prophet office. She at 23, was a pretty redhead who was quiet and kind to everyone. She had graduated from Hogwarts and had gone on to become a reporter. Her life was perfect until about a week ago.... when she learned Harry was missing.  
  
She absently twirled her quill in her hand thinking about what to write. When nothing came into her mind after about an hour, she slammed down her quill in frustation and said "That's it! I'm going to Lavendar!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Draco sighed and massaged his temples. This was really hard work. Instead of following in his Father's footsteps and becoming a Death Eater, Draco had gone on to teach Potions at Hogwarts, much against his father's will.  
  
You see when Voldemort returned back in fourth year Draco began to relaize just how wrong his father's opinion of the Dark Lord was. His father saw him as a sense of power, and that to him, meant something good. Draco however, saw Voldemort as a killer and in his heart Draco felt it was wrong.   
  
So, as he got older he decided he was never going to associate with the Dark side and he turned to Hogwarts instead. He was happy with his job, despite the fact that he got two Howlers a day from his father, screaming at him, and yelling about his disgrace to the Malfoy name. Draco could really care less.  
  
He finished teaching his class of third years and went up to the staffroom. There he found Professor McGonagol, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Dumbledore. He had become much warmer to Draco when he realized that he would never join the Dark Side.   
  
Draco's gaze swept the room again and he noticed two teachers he didn't recgoize, although they looked vaguely familar. One was a witch with light brown hair, who had on plenty of makeup. She also seemed to have a gentle glowing around her. The other teacher was a wizard with bright red hair and a mischievious lopsided grin on his face at the sight of Draco.  
  
"Why Draco I want you to meet our new teachers, I believe you may remeber them. Here is Professor Brown, our new Divintation teacher." The witch turned and smiled at him, then went back to talking with Professor Sprout.  
  
"I also would like to introduce you to Professor Weasly, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I do believe you remember them don't you?"  
  
"Oh course, I Do!" Draco answered. "That's Lavender Brown," he said pointing to her, "And that, is umm Fred or Geroge Weasly."  
  
" Fred...charmed I'm sure." Said Fred without getting up from his seat. Draco grinned and sat down on a nearby chair. Lavendar turned to him and said. "DRaco, long time no see! So, nice to see you again. How are you?"  
  
"Fine" He answered with no cheeriness whatsoever. I can't believe I'm working with mainly Gryffindors! Draco thought miserbly. Oh well, at least its not Potter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ginny nearly ran over to Hogwarts in her desperation to see Lavendar. Ginny knew that Lavendar was there because a story had just appereared in the paper about her and Fred becoming new teachers there, Ginny just had a feeling that Lavendar could help her.  
  
She burst inside the castle and went running to Dumbledore's office when she crashed head first into someone. It was Dumbledore!   
  
"Why Ginny!" He said. "It's just delightful to see you. But my what's the rush?"  
  
"Hello Professor." said Ginny warmly, "Well you see I really need to speak to Lavendar, is she here?"  
  
"Why yes, just go up to the North Tower, I believe you will find her there." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Then more seriously he addd "Now Ginny dear, do not worry to much about Harry, things will turn out fine this time I'm sure." Then he was gone.  
  
Ginny ran up the steps to the tower and burst though the door on the ceiling. Lavendar looked up and smiled. "Hello Ginny, I thought I might be having a visitor today." It was then that Ginny noticed the extra pouf set beside Lavendar.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Ginny dear?"  
  
"Oh yes Lavender! Can you help me? I just want to know if HArry is alright."  
  
"Oh yes that was such a sad thing. I read about it in the paper this morning. Now, I believe I can find something out for you."  
  
But Ginny wasn't listening. "Paper? But I thought...?"  
  
"That I already knew that it would happen? No dear, that is not true. You see, a true See'er does not work that way. We can only see what is happening once we have already heard about it. I know that Professor Twalney told you otherwise, but well.... she liked to stretch the truth a bit." said Lavendar with a small smile. " Now let's see what I can find out."  
  
Then Lavendar looked into her crystal and began to hum. Soon after she cried out, "Harry! why there he is! Voldemort does indeed have him, he has him chained to the floor, and why dear me! He has put him under the Cruticus Curse!"  
  
Ginny made no sound so Lavendar continued. "He seems to be explaining some sort of bargain, that involves, let me see, Griggnotts, and then he will free Harry, Harry is not answering, he seems to be into much pain. But wait! Dear me! Voldemort is... he is saying he will be taking away Harry most valuable thing, that he will be destroying Harry's most intimate friendships, and that he will use all his power of destruction to... to..."  
  
But Lavendar never finished her sentence. She suddenly went rigid and sort of fell back in her chair with her eyes closed. Ginny, so scared of what might be happening to Harry didn't notice at first. When she did she screamed and bolted from the room in search of Dumbledore. But someone found her before she could even make it down the hall.  
  
But it wasn't Dumbledore.  
  
It was Pettigrew!!!!  
  
"Hello Ginny." He said in a small rat like voice. "Going for the Headmaster I assume? Well, I'm sorry but you won't be getting to him."  
  
Then he stretched out his metal arm and blasted out a blue light at Ginny.  
  
She tried to scream, but no sound came out. She felt herself lift into the air, and she gasped as ropes wound around her feet and hands, so sge was unable to move.   
  
"Goodbye, sweet girl, you will be seeing your friend soon." Then Wormtail vanished and Ginny was transported into a world of blackness.  
  
After a while Ginny felt her head hit a stone floor. Dazed ginny opened her eyes and found herself next to Harry and face to face with Voldemort!  
  
"Hello Ginny." was all she heard from him until fainted again.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Herminoe sighed. Being an Auror was hard! Even with someone as good as Ron as a teacher, she still hadn't managed to capture anyone.   
But her dreams had stopped. Thst was something, at least. She had finally figured out the reasons for them, it was fear. Plain and simple. She was afraid for Harry and Ron. And now that she was helping she wasn't scared anymore so the dreams had stopped, finally.   
  
Hermione was lying on her bed in her apartment when Ron Appararted next to her.  
  
"Hermione!" he said in a panicked voice, "Hermione! They have GINNY!"  
  
"WHAT!!!! how...I don't... I mean..."  
  
"We just got word, it seems that Wormtail showed up and sent her over to Voldemort, Voldemort requested her because he believes Harry will give in that way."  
  
Hermione was speechless, she couldn't believe this! Ginny too! "Ron, this is getting totally out of hand, I mean what are we supposed to do!!!"  
  
"Hermione I don't know exactly, but since I'm one of the Top Aurors, I'm on this case full time, so unless you want another teacher, you've got to come along."  
  
"Of course, I'm coming! I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't help Harry and Ginny now. But Ron," said Hermione her voice breaking, "Ron what if we're to late?" Then she broke down and cried.  
  
Ron didn't answer as he pulled her into a hug and restedhis chin on top of heer head.  
  
"Well, Mione we won't know until we try, and right now, I think that's all we can do.... try."  
  
A/N: Ok the end for now. I tried to make it longer then the other two, amd I'm pretty sure that was. Ok, so, the plot thickens with the disappearence of Ginny. What going on with Draco, Lavendar and Fred? Read the other parts to find out!! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Ok people here is part 4. Ummm... I just want to say that I am a little upset here! I only have like 8 reviews for my stories!!! I feel so unloved *Sobs onto computer* Anyway.... on with the story!!!  
  
The Dark Lord Strikes Again 4  
  
Hary sighed and opened his eyes. He expected to see nothing but the wall, but instead he saw a mound of red curls and a young girl sleeping beside him. (A/N: I Don't Mean it THat WAY!!!)   
  
"Ginny" Harry said in surprise.  
  
"Hi, Harry" answered Ginny her eyes filling with tears. "Harry I want to get out of this horrible place."  
  
"Ginny... how did u get here...I mean....?"  
  
"Pettigrew" said Ginny simply. Harry just nodded, then he said, "So, Ron's an Auror, how has he been....poor buddy, I haven't seen him in years."  
  
"He's good....busy though."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Then their converstation ended aburptly when Voldemort floated in. "Hello, you two." he breathed. "Holding out, ok.... don't worry, you won't be...a ...alive much longer I'd say. That is if little Weasly, and Mudblood Granger don't find you....soon!" Then he laughed and was gone.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fred leaned slightly on his desk. He was exhausted and it was only 1:00 in the afternoon. He had been teaching for the past couple of weeks now and it was fairly easy. But he sorely missed his joke shop. He had left George in charge when Dumbledore had called him to teach.  
  
You see in seventh year when Fred and George were graduauting, Dumbledore had asked if either of them might like to become back up Aurors. He figured it would be helpful because their dad and Percy were already in the Minisrty and one day they might need a little help. Fred decided he should do it since he was the older twin (A/N: I Don't Know if that's really true?) and he did.  
  
So, now nine years later Dumbledore calls on him, and Fred comes, hoping he really won't be needed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron and Hermione had set out on their search trip for Harry and Ginny around two days ago, and so far they had found nothing. Right now they were exploring a old ruined Muggle cemertary, looking at each and every gravestone.  
  
Suddenly Hermione screamed. "Ron! RON!!! I think I've found something! Come and see." Ron hurried to her side and looked at the stone in fornt of them, and gasped in horror as he read:  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
Then under that, in what seemed to be newly carved words, was  
  
If its clues you want  
Beware and take heed  
Fear not, come close  
Beware the house  
That holds my ghost!  
  
"Hermione that's it!!! Don't you see... we have to go look in the old Riddle House!"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione slapping a hand to her forehead. "Why didn't we think of that before?"  
  
"I have no idea.... I guess Voldemort thought it would be too easy, but then why did he leave this inscription?"  
  
"Maybe he didn't leave the inscription... maybe, just maybe.... someone is trying to help us?"  
  
"Could be. Come on lets go!"  
  
They rushed off into the old town and came upon a large castle like house. They pushed the door open and found themselves encased in blackness.  
  
"Lumos." they muttered togther. It helped only slightly. Soon they came upon a stairway, one leading up, the other down.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Well, I think we should spilt up, that would be easiest, I think."  
  
"Ok Ron, you go up and I will go down."  
  
"Umm ok and if anything goes wrong just send up the new shrieking charm we learned ok? Because that way, we will be able to know if something goes wrong."  
  
"Ok Ron." answered Hermione, her voice shaking slightly. Then all of a sudden Ron pulled her into a tught hug, and whispered to her gently " Good luck Mione, I'll see you soon." She nodded and then he was gone.  
  
Hermione descended the dusty stairs slowly, her wand out and ready. When she reached the bottom she knew she was in some sort of basement thing. She lighted her wand and peered around slowly. Then she saw it.... Harry's invisablity cloak? What in the world? SHe thought. Thern thinking quickly ashe threw it on and continued her walk. She was at the end of a long corridor when she heard it.  
  
"Well, Potter, your time is almost up.... your friends aren't here. All of what I have said is about to come true Isn't it. I have stolen your cloak... your most valueable thing and I have just about succeeded in destroying your little freinds too, I have Ginny... so all I need is Weasly and that little Mudblood. Well, I think that's two down, since she's standing right outside the door!"  
  
Hermione gasped as she realized what he just said. He's going to get me... RUN! was the first thought that came into her head. She never got the chance because all of a sudden a blur of light hit her and she just had time to send out the sheirking charm, before it all went black.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron had been wandering around on the third floor for quite some time when he heard it. The shreiking charm! Hermione is in trouble! Ron bolted from the floor and ran down the stairs. He nealry flew into the basement. He landed on the floor hard and panting for breath he strated down the first corridor he found. It was long and narrow and had a faint light at the end. Ron inched closer slowly, afraid of what he might find.  
  
He was halfway there when something brushed his leg. He jumped in alarm and realized it was Harry's invisabilty cloak.  
  
Harry's invisabilty cloak? Ron held it closer for a better look. It was then that he noticed it was ripped almost in half and that there was something written on it!  
  
In blood red were the words:  
  
Faster you go  
Not fast enough  
I have these three  
Can you save them  
Or will they die  
Hurry up for  
Your time runs short  
Choose a path  
Wrong or Right  
Will you save your   
Friends tonight?  
  
Ron gasped as three more lines formed:  
  
Harry Potter  
Ginny Weasly  
Hermione Granger  
  
Ron gasped again.... what do I do? The only thing he could do was run....run, and get to Dumbledore.  
  
There wasn't much time, Voldemort had made that clear. Will they make it? Ron could only hope.....  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Ok, this may be confusing sorry! I hope all the little poety things made sense. And please don't flame me and say " But they don't rythme! I know that already, ok? So i hope you enjoyed this story. I will try and fit the rest into like two mort parts maybe.  
  
  



End file.
